Aide:Glossaire
← Sommaire des pages d'aide Cette page vous réference les mots, termes ou acronymes du langage spécifiques wiki utilisé sur ce site. Si vous repérez un terme qui à votre avis manque, n'hésitez pas à l'ajouter ! Cliquez sur la lettre alphabétique concernée. A ; Admin : One of the administrators de ce site. These contributors are responsible for cleanup and other "housekeeping" chores on the wiki. ; Anchor :An HTML term for code that lets you link to a specific point in a page, using the "#" character. You can use them to link to a section of a page. ; Article : An encyclopedia entry. All articles are pages, but not all pages are articles. See Wikipedia:What is an article. B ; Blanking : Removing all of the content of an article. This differs from deletion, as the article link remains valid. ; Bot : Short for Robot; a program that applies changes on its own. See LPSP:Bot ; Broken link : A wiki link (created like this) for which the article has not yet been created. These links appear in red text. ; Broken redirect : A page that redirects to another page that does not yet exist or has been deleted. ; Bureaucrat : An administrator who has the ability to make other users into administrators. C ; CCL : Acronym for the Creative Commons License which governs submissions to Memory Alpha. ; Copyvio : Shorthand for copyright violation. See w:c:Possible copyright infringements. D ; Dead-end page : A page that contains no links to other pages. ; Diff : Short for Difference. Used on Recent Changes and page histories to show the difference between two versions of an article. ; Disambiguation : Resolving the conflict between two or more subjects with identical or similar titles ; Disambiguation page : A page solely intended to link to different pages with similar titles. ; Double redirect : Where an article redirects to another redirect. These typically are broken after the first redirect (see Broken redirect) E ; Edit conflict : Two users both attempting to edit the same page at the same time. ; Edit summary : The contents of the "Summary:" field below the edit box on the "Edit this page" page. See also Wikipedia:Edit summary. ; Edit war : Also used: revert war. Two or more parties continually making their preferred changes to a page, and undoing the changes they don't agree with. Generally, an edit war is the result of an argument on a talk page that could not be resolved. ; External link : A link to a page outside of the this site domain. F G ; GFDL : GNU Free Documentation License. Wikia content is released under this license. See also Help:Wikia copyrights. ; GPL : GNU General Public License. MediaWiki, which runs Wikia, is released under this license. H ; History : All previous versions of an article, from its creation to its current state. Also called page history. See also: MetaWikipedia:Help:Page history I ; Internal link : A link to a page inside this site. Also known as a wikilink. ; InterWiki : A link from this site to another wiki, such as Wikipedia. J K L M ; MediaWiki : The wiki software that runs this wiki. http://wikipedia.sourceforge.net/ Also, the namespace used for templates. ; Merge : Taking the text of two pages, and turning it into a single page. ; Mirror : A website other than Wikia that uses content original to Wikia as a source for at least some of its content. This is allowed under the GFDL. ; Meta page : A non-article page that defines policy, or other administrative details. Meta pages carry this site: namespace. N ; Namespace : A method of classifying pages. Articles have the Main namespace, with other namespaces including Talk:, User:, LPSP:, and MediaWiki:. See w:c:Help:Namespace ; NPOV : Neutral point of view. O ; Orphan : A page that has no other pages linking to it. P ; Page : Any individual topic at this site, regardless of namespace. Page content is defined as the text contained on a page, minus the auto-generated top, bottom and side bars. ; Patent nonsense : Text with no practical meaning. See w:c:Patent nonsense. ; Piped link : A piped link uses the | character to allow a link to show up differently than the page it is named after. eg. Kirk shows up as Kirk. ; Point of View (POV) : The perspective from which an article is written. ; Protected page : A page that is unable to be edited by ordinary users, either for security or in the event of conflict over article content. Admins and developers can edit protected pages. See w:c:Protection policy. Q R ; Redirect : A page that automatically redirects the browser to another page, for convention and naming reasons amongst others. ; Rollback : To revert a page to a previous version. ; RC : An abbreviation for Special:Recentchanges ; Redirect Also used: redir. A page title which, when requested, merely sends the reader to another page. This is used for synonyms and ease of linking. For example, copyright redirects to Help:Wikia copyrights. See also MetaWikipedia:Help:Redirect. ; Red link : See Broken link. ; Revert : An edit that reverses changes made by someone else. See also Help:Reverting ; Revert war : See Edit war. ; RfA : Requests for adminship. A page where users can ask to be made admins on a wiki. : rm : Remove. Used in edit summaries to indicate that a particular piece of text or formatting has been deleted. ; Rollback : To change a page back to the version before the last edit. Admins have special possibilities to do this more easily. ; Root : The generally used top level category. ; rv Revert. An edit summary indicating that the page has been reverted to a previous version, often because of vandalism. See also Help:Reverting. S ; Sandbox : The test page where users are encouraged to try out their wiki linking. ; Sock puppet : A user account created secretly by an existing user, typically used to 'bump up' vote counts or attack other users. ; Section editing : Using the 'edit' links to the right of the page, one can get an edit window containing only part of the page, making it easier to find the exact spot where one wants to edit. Javascript is needed for section editing. You can turn section editing off in your preferences under the "Enable section editing via edit links" option. ; Self-link : A Wikilink contained in an article that points the reader to that same article, e.g. linking Help:Contents in the article "Help:Contents". Such links are automatically displayed as strongly emphasised text rather than links, but the more complex case of a link which redirects to the same article is not, and should be de-wikified. ; Skin : The appearance theme in Special:Preferences. Currently, five are available: Standard, Nostalgia, Cologne Blue, Monobook, and MySkin. See also Help:Style. ; Soft redirect : A very short article or page that essentially points the reader in the direction of another page. Used in cases where a normal redirect is inappropriate for various reasons (e.g. it is a cross-wiki redirect) See also Help:Soft redirect. ; sp : Short for spelling correction. Used in edit summaries. ; Split : Separating a single page into two or more pages. ; Stub : An article that is shorter than one paragraph. (See Find or fix a stub.) ; Sub-stub : An article that is a very short stub. These generally fail to cover the necessary information on a subject. ; Subpage : A page associated with an article, usually as a subdivision of the subject in question. Subpages are generally frowned upon, unless as part of a copyvio procedure. ; Sysop : See Admin. T ; Talk page : A page set aside for the discussion of an article or page. ; Template : A way of automatically including the contents of one page within another page, used for boilerplate text, navigational aids, etc. U ; User page : A personal page for editors at Wikia. Most people use their pages to introduce themselves and to keep various personal notes and lists. They are also used to communicate with other users via the user talk pages. See also Wikipedia:Wikipedia:User page. V ; Vandalisme : L'acte de supprimer ou détourner le contenu d'une page. ; VfD : Shorthand for "votes for deletion". W ; Wikify/wikification : The process of adding wiki markup to a page. Voir aussi Aide:Syntaxe Wiki ; Watchlist : A set of pages selected by the user, who can then click on My watchlist to see recent changes to those pages. See also: MetaWikipedia:Help:Watching pages. ; Wikia : The company that owns Wikia. See Help:About Wikia. Also, the project run by Wikia to create communities which will develop free content using MediaWiki. ; Wikian : A contributor to a Wikia project. ; Wikibreak Also used: Wikivacation. When a regular editor of Wikia takes a break from the project. See also MetaWikipedia:Wikibreak. ; Wikify To format using wiki markup (as opposed to plain text or HTML) and add internal links to material, incorporating it into the whole of Wikipedia. Noun: Wikification. Sometimes abbreviated wfy. ; Wikilink : A link to another page on the same wiki, as opposed to an external link. ; Wiki markup : Also used: wiki text, wikitext. Code like HTML, but simplified and more convenient, for example bold instead of bold. It is the source code stored in the database and shown in the edit box. Searching by the MediaWiki software is done in the wikitext, as opposed to searching by Google, which is done in the resulting text. The size of a page is the size of the wikitext. See also Help:Editing. ; Wikimedia : Properly Wikimedia Foundation Inc., the non-profit organization that runs Wikipedia and other projects. Wikimedia is not officially affiliated with Wikia or Wikia. The name is often confused with MediaWiki. See also wikia:Wikimedia. ; Wikipedia : A project run by Wikimedia to create a free content encyclopedia using wiki software. See also wikia:Wikipedia. ; Wikiquette : The Wikia etiquette of working with others on the project. See also Wikipedia:Wikiquette. X Y Z Catégorie:Aide